Fluffers on the Run Part 2
Narrator: What An Animal! (The Fluffers on the Run) (Part 2) Shorty McShorts' Shorts Boyz On Da Run Part 2Shorty McShorts' Shorts Boyz On Da Run Part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDtbqcuV6Xg (the scene begins) Fluffers: Boys on the run. Boys on the run. Oh, A million fans and no mores. (the Fluffers run on) (News was on) (and playing) Announcer: That was the scene at Last Night's Fluffers' spoiled performance, and if you'll forgive me, you will be truthful and hope to come back once the show is fixed. (Later the Fluffers were still on the train) (and listening to the sounds of the rails) (Train Engineer listening to the news) (stops the train engine) (Hearing imusic) (and goes to the boxcar) (Sees the Fluffer Bros. singing and dancing) Engineer: What do you boys think you're doing on my train? Tyler: Oh! We're... We're... Engineer: Dancing and singing? Most impressive. Ryan: We're rappers. Ian: And we dance and sing. Just like The Vultures and The Beatles. Engineer: Oh. Okay. Alvin: During our performance, someone cut our performance apart. Ian: And actually, We're the Fluffer Bros. Engineer: Fluffer Bros.?! Alvin: Yes. (Train leaves after they're kicked off) Ryan: Oh dear. Not good at all. (They look at Ian firmly) Ian: I'm sorry, fellas. We did our best, but it wasn't good enough. Tyler: Mama's boy. Alvin: Apology accepted. If we want to do more film spoof traveling on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43) as well as some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs and J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, we need to figure out who spoiled our performance. Ian: Mom can't believe you said that, Tyler. Ryan: What would she say about this? Tyler: Now guys, Let's now fight about this. We gotta get along well. Alvin: I'm sure we'll get along. We'll see about going on the spoofs Queen Melissa III asked us to do. Ian: Gees. I'm hungry. Alvin: Me too. Ryan: Even me. Tyler: And so am I. Ryan: I know what to do. (Claps, Nothing happen, Claps again, Still nothing happen) That's weird. When I do that, My food is served. Ian: Hmm... Something's not right. Tyler: We're on backstage anyway. Get it? Alvin: Of course we get it. Let's get some breakfast. (They see a Cafe) Alvin: There's a cafe over there. (We went to it) (and went to get some breakfast) Ian: Smells good. Ryan: I smell food. Tyler: Any money? (They shrug) All: Don't know. Waitress: Hey, I know you guys. Fluffers: Uh oh. Waitress: You're The Fluffer Bros. The ones who are trying to perform for people. And I hear that someone wrecked your performance. (They huddle) (and whisper a plan) Tyler: Least we weren't arrested. Ryan: Piece of cake. Ian: What'll we do now? Alvin: I don't know. What do you think we should do? Oi! Now don't start that again! (They been put into the kitchen) (to do some tasks) Waitress: Here's all the things for cooking. Better get back to my costumers. Fluffers: Okay. Ryan: We done it. Ian: Food. (Goes over to it) (and gives himself and the others some food to eat) Ian: Hey. When does food put together? Tyler: I see bread. But where's the toast? Alvin: I think these are the middle parts of cheese burgers. Ian: Yo. I'll starve. Ryan: Check out those pickles chips. Alvin: They'll come alive. (Suddenly) (like magic) Fluffers: Master. Master: If it's food to require, the music shall then inspire. Alvin: Dance! Ryan: Whoopie! Fluffers: Hey ladies in the place, Come and take a chance, Break it on down to the diner dance. (song plays) Fluffers: Hey ladies in the place, Come and take a chance, Break it on down to the diner dance. (they dance) (We getting their food) (at last) Fluffers: We may be boys who are in front, Even though getting it done, Like even further, We are organizing it. (They eat) (and have fun doing it) (They came out with platters of burgers) (and fries added and cokes) Fluffers: Friends in the place, We know it keeps so good, It is time for you, To eat within a gang of deals. (Song ends) (and stops) Tyler: Whoo! Ryan: Yay! (The news was on TV) Announcer: The News Bulletin has just announced that the Fluffers are continuing to do their songs. So they are needing to be brought to me. Squirrel: Yes sir. (the Fluffers gasp and flee) (While pursuited) (by the gangsters) Tyler: Amazing dinner dash. Ryan: You don't have to tell us twice. Ian: You're telling us. Alvin: Agreed. (Scene ends) (and closes) (To be continued) (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes